


The Distortionist

by mossnrocks



Series: The Additional Sorry Tales of Andreas Asp [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Horror, Fingers In Mouths, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex While Sick, Sick Character, You've heard of Porn without Plot, body horror porn without plot, but no aftercare, last time it was dubcon, ngl this is a little fucked up, noncon, now get ready for, there's a pond!, this time it is straight up noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossnrocks/pseuds/mossnrocks
Summary: Andreas Asp is Sick. Lone Holm, his partner, is there, as always. More warnings/context in notes, just as last time.
Relationships: Andreas Asp/Lone Holm, Original Male Character/Original Character
Series: The Additional Sorry Tales of Andreas Asp [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157231
Kudos: 4





	The Distortionist

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY so this is the second sex scene I've ever written and it was even More fucked up than the last one :))) Love that for me /s 
> 
> Basically in this one there are multiple instances where Andreas both tries to stop Lone and also just admits defeat when he cannot stop them from advancing the situation sexually so be warned of that. Also there's the whole noncon body modification stuff. I was trying out my hand at body horror, which turned into body horror porn with plot. 
> 
> also if y'all could leave comments about what I did well? It really helps me improve/gives me motivation to write more :)) thanks for reading

Andreas was in the garden, the beauty of the flowers dimmed by his nausea. He had contracted something, and the doctor had recommended he get some fresh air. But the air did not seem fresh, and every breath was agony. 

He sat by a pond, on a blanket. His skin burned with fever. 

It was of course then that Lone appeared out of the shadows, holding naught but a smile on their face. Andreas’s vision swam. 

“Come here,” They crooned, straddling him. “Oh, Andreas, what’s happened to you?” 

He groaned and went to push them off. He felt ill, he felt like he was coming undone already-- he did not need Lone to cause him more, he did not think either of them would be able to derive pleasure from him in this state. 

But Lone would not simply be pushed away. They straddled him again, popping the buttons open on his vest easily. His shirt was peeled away next-- it had stuck to him, what with the sweat. Lone did not seem to mind, though, as they licked their way up from his waistband to his collarbone. Their tongue… seemed longer than usual, and rougher, the way it caught against his skin stranger and more disturbing. It was so  _ cold _ . 

Andreas let out a noise, and it must have been a moan because Lone seemed to enjoy it. They grinned, their teeth made of knives, and then they bit. Andreas did not shriek, though, and did not yelp. He watched, almost apathetic in his illness, as Lone dug their long, sharp teeth into him and pulled. 

It burned. Oh sure, it burned and it bled, and Andreas felt the pain like a fire roaring on his chest, but he watched with some removal as Lone licked it with their strange tongue, stretching and pulling the red flesh like he was a doll beneath their hands. And was he not? Andreas shifted as they wished, ignoring the tears that streamed from his eyes. 

His arms felt long and awkward-- had they always been that shape? They bent now, as Lone directed them, in new ways, and he felt his fingers shift, the bones elongating as Lone put them in their mouth. 

“I want you differently.” They said simply as they pulled the fingers from their mouth and placed their own in his. “I want us to be together… differently.” 

Andreas put the fingers in his mouth and felt as they pierced the back of his throat, digging into the soft flesh of his neck and worming their way to the surface like a bug emerging from a cocoon. He burbled blood around them, and Lone smiled softly down at him. 

“So good for me.” The blood dripped onto his chest, and they licked it away. “So good, Andreas, so pliant. Can we get a little more pliant?” 

Andreas felt himself nod more than he remembered choosing to, felt the fingers dislodge, and send more blood cascading away from him. He remembered idly thinking that he’d die if it continued on like this. 

Lone kissed him as they turned him onto his stomach, though, and he forgot it all in a moment. 

All he knew was fingers, fingers, fingers, and he cried out then, had all the noise spill out of him in cries and whimpers, as though it had just been waiting for the right moment to come out and fill the air. 

He could not see it, but behind him, Lone grinned. Their knife-like teeth dug into his shoulder again, and he shouted once more, screaming to the heavens. No one heard him, of course. No one ever heard Andreas other than Lone. They were his only witness, his advisor, his best friend, and his lover. And now? 

They would be his destroyer as well. It was only fitting. 

He felt something prod his stomach, and he looked down. It was growing. Distending, distorting, growing larger and larger-- his chest was doing something funny too, swirling and pulsating around the wounds that Lone had left.

He put his hands, now long and sharp and unfamiliar, on his stomach. They were cold. His stomach was warm… so warm. Andreas was torn from his discoveries by his face being planted into the dirt. Lone thrust again, harshly. Oh. He hadn’t even realized-- usually, they were more attentive. But Andreas could do nothing now, so he bit his lip and stayed quiet. He stayed in the dirt, where he belonged. 

Lone continued on for a while more, deriving their pleasure from Andreas and his sweat-soaked skin, his cries that even the dirt could not muffle. They bit him again, dug into his flesh where it had once been smooth and white, tearing it up and turning it red with blood, so that you could see the pulsing meat beneath. 

Eventually, Lone tired of this and threaded their long, terrible fingers into his hair that brushed his mangled shoulders. They yanked him up and showed him his face in the pond. His face was distorted-- it must have been. His eyes were wide and golden, his nose shrunk into slits on his face, his mouth only a gaping hole full of teeth and long, pink, lolling tongue. Lone grinned, their visage not much different. 

“Look how beautiful…” They crooned to him with their lipless mouth, licking the curve of his ear as it tried to melt into his hair. “Look how perfect, how good you are for me. So perfect, aren’t we, Andreas?” 

Andreas no longer had tear ducts. He could not cry. Lone jerked his hair and made him nod. His tongue lolled-- it was too large to fit in his mouth, now. Andreas mewled for help. He felt as though he was dying beneath the weight of Lone, dying with them inside him, dying as his body burned from their incisions and cuts. 

Lone only laughed and kissed his face, pulled at the tongue that felt like an alien organ. They made him bite them, made him engage in the tearing they had, seemingly finding the horrors humorous instead of atrocities. 

Andreas wanted to cry. He did not. His mouth, that strange hole in his face that no longer seemed his, made noises. Made plenty of noises, in fact. At least Lone seemed to enjoy them. 

And when it was done, Lone laid him down, making no attempt to clean him of the fluids, and stood. Andreas cried out, reaching distorted arms, but Lone only waved them away. 

“It’s time for me to go, darling.” They said, blowing him a kiss. Andreas closed his eyes and grit these strange new teeth, and before he could rocket to his feet and chase them, Andreas fell asleep. 

Yes. Andreas fell asleep. 

And he awoke when the fever had broken, when he was laid in his own bed, swaddled and clean. Cared for. Andreas shuddered anyway. 


End file.
